When fixed-shaped objects such as a box, and flexible objects such as a food item are lifted and conveyed in an automated production line, the conveying operation is performed by gripping the objects with a gripping mechanism attached to, for example, a machine tool, a multi-jointed manipulator, or an industrial robot.
When flexible objects are gripped, the object's shape is changed by a gripping force. Thus, a technique for making a hand for pinching flexible objects of an elastic material and a technique for transferring flexible objects by rotating a looped transfer belt have been adopted.